Le prisonnier, le spectre et l'oublié
by buli-chan
Summary: Rated T, pour les sujets abordés. Tout était noir, plus rien n'était important pour son existence, totalement détruite par ces gens. Pour un autre, l'oubli faisait mal, l'hypocrisie était une chose tellement dérisoire. Quand au dernier, il voyait tout cela, d'un œil, qui se voulait neutre, tout en espérant leurs guérisons.


**Et oui, il ne neige pas, deux o.s., en une journée, avec cela, je crois que de six mois, on ne me voit plus. Bref, tout cela, pour dire, qu'à la base, j'avais écrit cet o.s., pour une amie, qui m'a dit de le poster directement, pour qu'elle puisse le lire. Je ne comptais absolument pas, que ce cadeau soit aussi long, mais bon, comme dans la vie, on ne fait jamais ce que l'on veut, voilà le résultat. xD.**

 **Allez, bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Le prisonnier, le spectre et l'oublié.**

Noir, noir, tout était noir autour de moi, pour la simple et bonne raison, que c'était la nuit. Il faisait froid, donc, je grelottais en claquant des dents à une fréquence très régulière. Je ne sentais plus mes doigts, qui étaient rougis par le manque de chaleur, en plus, de la température assez basse, je ne portais qu'un petit pull, me promettant ainsi, une bonne grippe d'ici peu de temps. Mais qu'importe, je m'étais enfin libéré, je m'étais enfin enfuit de cet endroit.

Je ne savais pas, où j'étais, peut être qu'ici personne ne me regardera comme là-bas, puisque je serai un inconnu parmi tant d'autres. Je l'espère de tout cœur.

Pourtant, malgré ma petite joie éphémère d'être dehors, le froid me rattrapa, les coups, qu'on m'avait infligés aussi, je sentais, que ma tête tournait. Toutefois, je ne m'arrêtais pas, je continuais de marcher, et ce pendant un moment, enfin je pense. Ma montre était cassée, donc, je n'avais plus trop de notion du temps, dans cet extérieur sombre et glacial. Des flocons, ou des gouttes d'eau, me tombaient dessus, je n'arrivais pas à savoir, à cause de mon état, très déplorable, et du noir. Tout était silencieux, trop même à mon gout.

Sans doute, qu'à cette heure-ci, ils doivent déjà me rechercher, après tout, je suis leur précieux souffre douleur, sur qui, ils pouvaient tout faire, sans que je puisse me plaindre. Je ne voulais pas y retourner, je préférais encore mourir, là-bas, toute mon âme s'était faite détruite, alors de mon corps, n'en parlons même pas. Pourtant, j'avais un problème, personne ne voulait de moi, personne ne m'attendait, je n'avais nulle part où rentrer.

J'avais froid, faim, soif, chaque pas me procurait la sensation d'un supplice, ce fut peut être à cause de cela, que je fis une petite pause, dans une rue, surement dans le dos d'une maison, je ne savais plus ma tête était quasiment sur le point d'exploser, je n'avais plus aucune notion du temps ni de l'espace, le sol tanguait drôlement pour mes yeux. Alors, espérant, ne serait-ce, qu'un instant, fuir ce périple, je fermais les yeux pendant une seconde ou deux…

Je me réveillais brusquement, un sursaut parcourant tout le long de mon corps, je m'étais endormi, mince, j'aurai pu mourir, si je ne m'étais pas réveillé à temps. Ce fut à cet instant que l'évidence me frappa, je n'étais plus dans la rue, mais dans une maison, plus précisément, dans une chambre, puisque je me trouvais dans un lit.

Chez qui je me trouvais, je n'en avais aucune idée je ne savais même pas dans quelle ville j'étais, alors, dans une maison encore moins. La pièce, me paraissait géante, soit c'était moi, qui à cause d'avoir été longtemps enfermé, la trouvait disproportionnée, soit c'était que la pièce elle-même l'était tout simplement. Je me trouvais dans un lit assez grand, un deux place, avec des draps blancs ainsi qu'une couverture et une couette. Le sol était marron, sans doute du parquet, une commode se trouvait un peu plus loin, avec à coté une armoire. C'était une chambre assez grande, mais quasiment vide, prouvant le fait, qu'elle n'était pas habitée normalement.

Je n'eus pas plus le temps de me questionner, ou de regarder les alentours, que la porte s'ouvrit sur un garçon. C'était un adolescent, qui avait l'air d'avoir mon âge, ou aux alentours, sauf que ses airs lui donnaient ceux d'un adulte. Sans doute, qu'il avait reçu une éducation très stricte. Ses cheveux étaient d'un rouge vif, comme je n'avais jamais vu auparavant, ses yeux étaient de la même couleur carmine que sa chevelure, son teint était assez blanc, de taille moyenne, surement à vu d'œil, vers les 1 m 75.

Son corps assez fin, dévoilait tout de même, d'assez beaux muscles, prouvant un entrainement assez vigoureux. Cet inconnu avait une chemise blanche, sur laquelle, se trouvait un pull de la même couleur, et un pantalon noir, assez classe, sans être non plus trop chic. Me voyant sans doute réveillé, un petit sourire très fin naquit sur son visage, lui donnant un air bienveillant :

« Tu es réveillé, tant mieux, je commençais à m'inquiéter, cela faisait un moment que tu étais inconscient.

Sa voix était douce, ni trop aigue, ni trop grave, un petit bonheur pour mes oreilles, qui ne faisaient qu'entendre, jusque là, des cris aigues, j'aurai pu rester des heures comme ça, juste à l'écouter pour le plaisir. Cependant, je ne pouvais pas, alors à la place, je répondis, un peu sur la défensive :

« Oui, mais qui es-tu ?

Peut-être que je parus plus agressif, que je ne le souhaitais réellement, puisque cet inconnu m'avait quand même sauvé, mais mes antécédents m'empêchaient de paraître amical. Toutefois, sa réponse ne fut pas agressive, ni cruelle, comme ce dont j'en avais l'habitude. Son ton était toujours le même, d'une étrange douceur agréable :

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu es en sécurité ici, tu n'as rien à craindre. Je suis Akashi Seijirou, enchanté. Et toi, quel est ton nom ?

Face à cette question, je restais silencieux pendant quelques instants, devrais-je dire mon vrai nom, ou bien un faux, comme cela, peut-être que je pourrais rester plus longtemps caché, je choisis, malgré le fait que cela soit malhonnête, cette supposition :

« Je m'appelle Alis Color…

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase, que mon interlocuteur poussa un petit soupir, mais pas d'exaspération ou d'ennui, plus d'inquiétude ou d'amusement, j'avais du mal à cerner ce type. Suite à son intervention, il reprit la parole :

« Pas la peine de mentir, je ne dirais à personne, que je t'ai trouvé, et mon père non plus, puisque cela pourrait risquer d'entacher notre réputation. Tu dois sans doute savoir, que ma famille dispose de beaucoup d'entreprises de grandes influences dans le pays. Donc, ce n'est pas la peine de me mentir sur ton identité, alors je me répète, quel est ton nom ?

Face à sa perspicacité, j'en restais quelques secondes muet, avant de répondre à sa question :

« Furihata Kouki. Si je puis me permettre, où sommes nous ?

« Nous sommes dans une des maisons secondaires des Akashi, dans un petit village perdu, ici, personne ne te cherchera.

Sa remarque ma rassura un peu, j'allais avoir un peu plus de temps pour m'enfuir, même si c'était malhonnête pour ceux, qui m'avait recueilli, malheureusement je ne pouvais pas rester ici, sinon je leur apporterai des problèmes.

Semblant lire, contre toute attente, mes pensées, Akashi coupa net ma réflexion intérieure :

« Au faites, la maison dispose de caméras et d'alarmes, donc n'espère pas nous fausser compagnie cette nuit.

« Comment as-tu deviné ?

« Ton visage te trahit, surtout tes yeux. J'y vois beaucoup de souffrance, de douleur, mais aussi de la solitude. Tes pensées s'y reflètent, je ne sais pas qui te veut du mal, sauf que tant que je serai là, il ne t'arrivera rien, absolument rien.

« Merci… Mais pourquoi m'aides-tu, alors que l'on ne se connait même pas ?

« Je t'aide parce que, tu as les mêmes yeux que moi… Des yeux, qui ne savent pas quoi faire de leur vie, n'ayant personne sur qui compter en allier…

« Pourtant, tu as des parents non ? Tu as nommé ton père, le coupais-je, dans une réaction de surprise, avant de m'en excuser, pour faute de politesse, oups pardon je t'ai coupé la parole.

« Ce n'est rien, je comprend ta surprise. J'ai un père oui, mais ma mère est morte, alors que j'étais assez jeune, je n'ai donc plus beaucoup de souvenir d'elle. A cause de son décès, mon père est tombé dans le travail, s'éloignant progressivement de moi, aujourd'hui, il n'existe presque plus rien entre nous deux, on est comme de simples voisins d'immeuble, qui vivent chacun leur vie, sans se confondre. Et encore, je parie que, certains doivent plus se parler que nous.

« Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas du te poser cette question.

« Ne t'excuse pas, tu n'es pas fautif du malheur des autres. C'est comme cela, on n'y peut rien. La vie est loin d'être un long fleuve tranquille.

« Mais, excepté ton père, tu n'as pas…

Hélas, mes maigre heures de sommeil me rattrapèrent, me faisant bailler, me donnant un sentiment de honte que je réussis peu à cacher, devant les yeux rouges vif de mon hôte bienveillant et mystérieux, qui affichait un petit sourire amusé.

« Tu as l'air fatigué, je repasserai, alors repose toi.

Sans me laisser le temps de répondre quoique cela, Akashi me laissa en plan, pour aller je ne sais où. Suite à cela, et malgré ses remontrances, je décidais d'essayer ce soir de m'enfuir. Certes, j'avais des questions à lui poser, plusieurs pour être honnête, mais je pensais, que ce dernier avait suffisamment de problème, alors pas la peine que j'essaye d'en rajouter. Sur de moi, je me tournais dans le lit, terriblement agréable, qui allait me manquer, pour dormir, afin d'être le plus en forme possible pour ma fugue nocturne.

Changement de point de vue :

Bien, c'est à mon tour de vous raconter mon point de vue, vous me connaissez déjà de nom, alias Akashi Seijirou. Toutefois, ne vous méprenez pas, vous ne me connaissez absolument pas niveau caractère, j'ai beau m'être montré doux, je suis aussi incroyable têtu. Pour cela, je vais vous raconter l'histoire de ma rencontre avec Furihata sous mon point de vue, qui peut se révélait assez différent.

Encore une fois, je sortais d'une soirée mondaine, où l'ennui était aussi fort que l'hypocrisie, c'est-à-dire tout le temps présent, dans toutes les parcelles du lieu de réception. Cela a toujours été ainsi, fils d'un grand entrepreneur, tous souhaitaient se faire bien voir par moi, qui suis le fils, pour essayer de gagner du grade, en échec.

Mais, ce n'est pas tout, la plupart de mes « amis » du lycée, ne sont en réalité que des êtres artificiels. La plupart ont peur de s'attirer les foudres de mon patriarche, selon leur conduite, alors ils se conduisent comme des petits chiens, d'autres, juste pour se dire « regarde je suis le copain d'un riche », afin d'augmenter leur égo.

Je n'ai jamais sans doute eu de réel amis, enfin si peut être un. Un garçon de deux ans mon ainé, assez taciturne, pouvant paraitre invisible aux yeux de tous, par son manque de présence. Pourtant, la seule présence de cet être me rassurait, je n'étais plus seul. C'était un peu comme mon grand frère, car quoiqu'il dise, cet être fantomatique est le seul, qui m'a traité comme un réel petit frère, me protégeant, me grondant, ses paroles, ses actes ont remplacés, ceux de mon vrai père, qui ne s'occupait plus du tout de moi.

Sauf, qu'étant plus âgé, il venait d'être diplômé, me laissant seul, même si je savais, que c'était un peu à regret, j'avais fini par lui être appréciable, peut être était-ce pour cela, que nous nous appelions presque tous les jours, pendant de longues minutes. Même si, la plupart du temps, je l'accord, c'était moi, qui faisait la conversation.

Bref, tout cela pour dire, que j'étais assez seul de nature, encore plus lors de ces fameux repas, devenant de plus en plus insupportable. Froid était le terme pour qualifier la température extérieure, assez basse pour la saison, la nuit était déjà bien engagé, puisque ma montre m'indiquait presque trois heures du matin, deux heures cinquante-deux minutes et trente seconde pour être précis. J'étais pressé de rentrer chez moi, pour enterrer cette soirée, particulièrement éprouvante, pour cause d'avoir eu, tous ces idiots, qui ne m'avaient pas lâché de tout le repas, me donnant ainsi généreusement une migraine atroce. Alors, quand le chauffeur arriva, je le pris limite pour le messie. Ce fut sur le chemin du retour, comment et où, la réponse à ces deux questions, était simple.

Ma migraine ne s'arrangeait pas, me donnant même la nausée, ce fut pour cela, que je lui demandais de s'arrêter, pour que je puisse prendre l'air quelques instants, qui me firent le plus grand bien. Malgré la froideur, la brise me rafraichit le visage avec douceur. Ce fut là, assis en boule, pas assez couvert pour la saison, que je le vis pour la première fois.

Ma première opinion fut de laisser cet inconnu comme ça, après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois, que des gens dormaient dans cette rue, la plupart à cause de l'alcool. Sauf, que je le trouvais un peu trop jeune pour être accepté dans un bar. Cela fut sans doute pour cela, que je m'avançais vers la silhouette.

Arrivé à quelques centimètres, je m'aperçus de sa maigreur, de sa pâleur, accompagné de beaucoup de grelottement. Ce n'était pas un adulte ivre, mais un adolescent seul, dans le froid, au plus mal, que j'avais devant moi.

Immédiatement, j'appelais le chauffeur, pour m'aider à le transporter. Bien vite, nous nous aperçûmes, que son corps était glacé, et que son front était brulant. La suite, vous la connaissez déjà, je l'ai fait mettre dans une chambre inoccupée, pour le voir se réveiller dans l'après-midi, soulagé de le voir en meilleur forme que la veille. Mon père m'avait, une nouvelle fois, platement ignoré lors de mon annonce, pour l'informer de Furihata, je doute même, qu'il m'est écouté, toutefois, je m'en contrefichais, j'irais même jusqu'à dire, que cela m'arrangeait, au vu de l'état d'inquiétude mon invité.

Très vite, je m'aperçus de son mal-être, de sa méfiance vis-à-vis de moi. Nul doute, que des gens malhonnêtes ont du le faire souffrir, au vu de ses blessures sur son corps. J'en fus choqué, certaines avaient l'air de datées de plusieurs mois, voir même d'une année ou deux, quant à d'autres, elles avaient l'air de dater de presqu'hier. Cela sonna comme une évidence, il était hors de question, que je le laisse à nouveau seul dehors, seul dieu savait, ce qui adviendrait, si ses agresseurs le retrouvaient.

Méfiant, le petit brun avait tenté de me donner une fausse identité, avec laquelle je perçus vite, qui étaient ces individus derrière ses blessures. Cependant, je me contentais de lui dire d'arrêter de mentir, pour savoir son identité.

Ses réactions m'amusaient doucement, il ressemble à un petit chiot, qu'on a tout le temps dans les bras, par envie de le garder proche de soi, de le protéger de tout. Toutefois, mon nouveau protégé avait un défaut, la curiosité, vilain défaut, qui me mit dans une situation, quelque peu délicate.

Le voilà, qui commence à me questionner sur mes amies, mon entourage, enfin, je suis sauvé par son bâillement, qui me permet d'y couper court. Je souhaite, qu'il n'est pas vu mon empressement, que je cachais du mieux possible, puis je sortis avec prestance de la chambre, pour hélas damnation !; devoir me rendre, avec la délicieuse compagnie de mon père, à un gouter chez une de ses « amies ». Quelle délicieuse perspective d'ennui, mais qui pourrait aider !

Changement de point de vue, passage d'Akashi à Furihata :

Doucement, j'ouvris mes paupières, qui me semblaient lourdes, terriblement lourdes, comme tout mon corps d'ailleurs. J'avais l'impression, que du plomb se trouvait dans ma tête, ce qui faisait épouvantablement mal. Quoiqu'on en dise, même si je n'étais pas docteur, mon état me paraissait très simple, j'étais malade comme un chien grippé sans doute, à cause de ma fuite nocturne.

Pourtant, je refusais de rester dans ce lit douillé, malgré mon état avancé de fièvre, alors doucement, sur la pointe des pieds, j'attrapais la veste et le pantalon, qu'avaient sans doute posé Akashi, dans l'après-midi. Toutefois, pourquoi avait-il posé des vêtements ici, alors que mes plans lui étaient dévoilés, sans doute pensait-il que j'allais obéir, ou alors je tombe dans son piège en faisant cela. Pour une raison mystérieuse, je penchais vers la seconde option. Je ne savais pas, à cet instant, que j'allais retomber dans les méandres du désespoir, pour ne plus jamais y retourner par la suite. On allait me délivrer.

Je me sentais mal de partir comme un voleur, mais je ne souhaitais pas leur attirer des problèmes, alors, à peine habillé, je tournais la poignée pour m'échapper, de ce lieu de repos pour moi.

La nuit, être de frayeur, de solitude, d'absence, d'horreur, tout cela était tellement mon quotidien, que je ne faisais pas la différence entre le jour et la nuit. Toutefois, pour la première fois, j'en vivais l'expérience, je ressentais le besoin de rentrer, d'aller trouver Akashi, pour qu'il s'occupe de moi, comme dans l'après-midi. Malgré mon incapacité à avoir l'air normal, mon sauveur me voyait comme son égal, non comme un esclave.

Dommage, que cela ne soit pas le cas pour eux rien qu'effleurer leur nom dans mon esprit, me faisait tressaillir. Color, quel horrible son pour mes oreilles.

Toutefois, je fis la sourde oreille, non sans mal, de mon mal-être, et repris ma course. Cela était trop simple, pourquoi, alors que des caméras devaient se trouver de partout, n'en voyais-je aucune. Sans doute, un mensonge du rouge, afin de mieux me protéger, me cacher. Mais, pour une raison mystérieuse, je n'arrivais pas à prouver son mensonge.

Le portail était ouvert, suite à une discussion, j'avais entendu deux gardes, attendre que le « grand manitou » rentre d'une soirée. Grâce à cela, je pus sortir de la résidence, sans trop de problème heureusement, parce qu'au vu de l'énorme migraine, qui m'assaillait l'esprit, réfléchir n'était pas trop dans mon programme.

La fraicheur nocturne, plus ma fièvre, me glaçaient le corps, jusqu'à la pointe des doigts. Je ne les sentais déjà plus. Chaque pas était un calvaire j'avais l'impression d'avancer plus doucement qu'une limace, c'était pour dire combien ma lenteur pouvait être désespérante.

Quand, enfin, j'arrivais au niveau d'une ruelle, qui déboulait quelques mètres plus loin sur une route, je me sentais suivi, et ce depuis quelques minutes, par une personne, qui ne m'apparaissait pas dès plus rassurante.

Je me retournais d'un mouvement sec, prenant par surprise mon poursuiveur, j'aperçus ainsi son visage, qui me glaça d'effroi. Que faisait cette personne là ? M'avaient-ils déjà retrouvé ?

Comment, pourtant Akashi me disait, que je ne risquais rien ici, et ce pendant quelques temps. Mon « ami » m'aurait donc menti, sauf que j'avais du mal à accepter cette réalité. Le roux avait tout, sauf l'air d'un menteur, ou du moins de mon point de vue.

Nul ne sut comment, moi le premier, mais je me mis à courir, essayer de fuir la présence oppressante, inquiète, qui s'était mise à courir aussi, au vu des bruits de pas, qui me parvenaient jusqu'aux oreilles. La peur au ventre, mon estomac me donnait l'impression de danser dans tout mon corps, une forte envie de vomir s'empara de moi, rendue encore plus forte à cause de mes nausées continuelles. Ma tête tournait, mes jambes tremblaient, sans doute à cause de plusieurs motifs, dont j'étais conscient, la fièvre, la fatigue et la terreur.

Plus rien ne comptait, où aller, je n'en savais rien, je ne voulais pas savoir, mon cerveau était réduit en bouillie je n'arrivais même plus à réfléchir, peur, terreur, effroi même, s'emparèrent de moi. Tout à coup, j'avais envie de remonter le temps, de revenir dans le lit douillé en présence d'Akashi. Mais, il était trop tard, et cette pensée funeste, me donna une nausée qui m'acheva, en somme le coup de grâce.

Pris d'une nausée plus forte que les précédentes, je m'arrêtais à un tournant, pour rendre avec une grâce exemplaire le contenu de mon estomac, qui pourtant ne contenait pas grand-chose, pour ne pas dire rien.

Hélas, cela me fut fatal, mon chasseur venait de me rattraper, et me tenait maintenant fermement. J'avais si peur, que je pariais qu'il pouvait entendre les battements de mon cœur. Mais plus que la peur, je me sentais malheureux aussi. Akashi, qui faisait celui, qui voulait devenir mon ami m'avait trahi, menti, les colors étaient déjà là.

Une voiture noire, vitre teintée, apparu avec le but de m'emporter, afin de me faire retourner, chez ce qu'ils appelaient « chez moi ». J'essayais désespérément de me débattre, pris de violents spasmes. Devant énerver l'individu, ce dernier me souleva pour me mettre un coup de poing, faisant taire toute ma résistance. Ce fut à ce moment, que deux personnes, dont l'une m'était connue, devinrent mes sauveurs.

Alors, que l'homme, me tirait en direction de la voiture, un coup de feu retentit, durant lequel je fermais les yeux, par peur, pour les rouvrir, sous les cris de douleur du type, qui saignait abondamment au niveau de la jambe. Suite à cela, une voix retentit, à la fois douce et ferme :

« Cela suffit, je vous remercie de votre coopération, colors, vous êtes arrêtés.

J'aurai pu reconnaître cette voix entre mille, c'était celle d'Akashi. Ensuite, plusieurs flash lumineux s'allumèrent pour dévoiler, une scène particulièrement étrange, mon ami, entouré de plusieurs adultes, policiers au vu de leur tenues, et d'adultes de bureaux, sans doute son père, et un avocat ou quelque chose du genre.

« Vous nous avez donné du mal, pour trouver des preuves pour vous arrêter, détournement financier, de mineur, plus agression, viol, je pense que même pour une famille riche, cela va être dur, surtout lorsque nous filmons tout depuis le début, et avons déjà plusieurs preuves en notre possession.

« Comment ?

Un homme venait de sortir de la voiture, un homme que je connaissais bien, puisque c'était le type, qui m'avait enfermé pour me faire souffrir, je ne l'avais même pas vu dans la voiture, tellement que j'étais paniqué. Pour la première fois, depuis que j'étais captif, cet homme affichait autre chose qu'un sourire, c'était plus un rictus d'énervement, qu'il essayait de feindre, pour paraître calme, et essayer de faire celui qui maîtrisait la situation.

Ce qui ne suffit, nullement à convaincre ses ennemis, dont le plus jeune trouva bon de répondre, face au large sourire vainqueur du second, plus âgé :

« Un de mes fidèles ami a suivi toute la pièce, à l'abri de tout problème, par ailleurs, mon père a déclaré avoir toute confiance en lui, ce qui donne beaucoup de force à ses preuves, bon courage pour vous en débarrasser.

« Fidèle ami ?

« Oui, Mayuzumi Chihiro.

« Je vois, le fils de l'inspecteur du pays, tu n'es pas ami avec n'importe qui.

« Cela n'a aucun rapport avec le métier de son père, je l'ai rencontré par hasard, dans mon école, à un moment, où j'avais besoin de quelqu'un, et il a su répondre à mes attentes, comme j'ai su répondre à les siennes, c'est tout. Ne va pas chercher plus loin que ça.

« Tu as la langue bien pendu, tu tiens bien de ton père, surtout pour oser faire des coups pareils.

« Au grand maux, les grands remèdes, rien de plus ne compte, je ne compte pas te laisser Furihata, alors, j'ai fait en sorte de régler cette affaire rapidement, afin de le guérir de ses démons.

Je ne comprenais plus rien, mais alors rien, en plus, de mettre fait traîner sur plusieurs mètres, donc d'avoir mal de partout, une violente migraine me parcourait sans doute fut-ce pour cela, que je sombrais dans l'inconscience…

Où étais-je, dans l'immédiat, je ne le savais pas, autour de moi, c'était blanc, que du blanc uniquement, avec peut-être des petites lumières jaunes, comme des lucioles. Je compris bien vite, que j'étais inconscient, dans mon moi intérieur. J'étais bien, je flottais dans un cocon de douceur, comme sur un nuage. Tranquille, je n'étais plus tiraillé par rien, ainsi, je pus penser calmement. La personne, qui m'apparut de suite à l'esprit, fut Akashi.

C'était étrange, avec l'image de son sauveur, était venu une forte sensation de bien-être, mon cerveau lui passait en boucle leur discussion, et, avec du recul, j'eux l'impression de l'avoir apeuré, lorsque j'allais lui poser des questions sur ses amis, sans doute, qu'il ne devait pas en avoir énormément, vu le milieu dans lequel il se trouvait.

Après réflexion, je pouvais comprendre l'arrière gout de ma question, sans doute, que certaines personnes l'avaient déjà profondément blessé, alors en parler, et justifier son manque d'ami, devait lui paraître dur, en plus d'avoir un père absent et une mère décédée.

Puis, la réalité me revint en face, il ne m'avait pas trahi, mais plutôt, utiliser pour attraper mes chasseurs, sans doute, cela pouvait se montrer cruel, mais, le tir, qu'avait fait, le sniper, dont le nom devait être mayuzumi, m'avait sauvé, il avait fait en sorte de toujours pouvoir me protéger, malgré le risque de sa stratégie. J'étais content, terriblement content, que je pouvais sauter de partout de joie. Puis, les paroles, qu'avaient prononcé, avec douceur, l'homme, qui me faisait sentir bizarre, me revinrent en tête.

« Un de mes fidèles ami a suivi toute la pièce, à l'abri de tout problème.

« Cela n'a aucun rapport avec le métier de son père, je l'ai rencontré par hasard, dans mon école, à un moment, où j'avais besoin de quelqu'un, et il a su répondre à mes attentes, comme j'ai su répondre à les siennes, c'est tout. Ne va pas chercher plus loin que ça.

Ainsi, il y avait une personne, qui avait droit au même traitement que moi, et pour une raison inconnue, je ressentis une forte jalousie, presque une envie de vouloir le faire s'éloigner de mon sauveur. Pourquoi, je n'en avais aucune idée, mes sentiments étaient plus forts que ma raison, en cet instant. Ce fut là, que je compris, je venais de tomber amoureux d'Akashi, de l'homme, qu'il ne montrait presque jamais à quelqu'un, et dont j'avais été une des deux seules personnes à voir cet aspect.

Puis, doucement, je vis, le blanc commençait à disparaitre, et mes nuages s'arrêtaient de flotter, je compris que je revenais à moi. Alors, je fermais les yeux, pour profiter un dernier instant, de ma douceur intérieur.

Doucement, je me réveillais dans la chambre, où je me trouvais au départ, comment avais-je pus de suite m'y reconnaitre, peut-être à cause du lit douillé, ou alors, d'une étrange chaleur, qui accompagnait mon réveil. Au bout de quelques secondes, une voix retentit dans mes oreilles, un peu grave, contrairement à celle douce de mon sauveur :

« Donc, tu es réveillé, heureusement, comme ça, Akashi arrêtera de s'inquiéter. Il arrêtera de m'énerver à te surveiller, lors de ses absences.

Je n'arrivais pas à savoir, si je devais être content ou pas, je ne ressentais pas forcément du mépris dans ses paroles, mais plus de l'indifférence. A cause de cela, je n'arrivais pas à lire ses pensées.

Je ne savais du coup, pas forcément quoi dire. De plus, je me sentais pas mal observé, pour une raison inconnu, l'étranger, me fixait avec intensité, de haut en bas, en insistant drôlement, sur mon visage, peut-être mes yeux. Malgré sa présence faible, je ressentais à cet instant une pression forte, pas étouffante comme les colors, mais, plus fière, comme le roux.

Le garçon était assez grand, fin, mais je pouvais deviner une petite musculature derrière son t-shirt, du à un entrainement quotidien. Ses cheveux étaient gris, couleur assez rare, même de nos jours. Toutefois, ce qui m'absorba le plus, fut ses yeux, d'un gris profond, qui dévoilait une profonde sensation de neutre, aucun sentiment n'était reflété, seul le vide, cet homme était un véritable mystère, à la fois fort et fantomatique, un véritable art. Le silence demeura pesant, pendant bien cinq bonnes minutes, qui me parurent une éternité. Au moment, où j'allais, enfin, prendre mon courage à deux mains, pour demander son nom, l'étranger me devança, parlant d'une voix assez grave, me donnant un grand coup de claque.

« Je m'appelle Mayuzumi Chihiro, enchanté.

La personne, que je jalousais, se trouvait en réalité devant moi !

Changement de point de vue : Mayuzumi.

Cela devait bien faire une dizaine de minute, que je venais de m'asseoir, face au brun recueilli, quand je le vis commencer, à clignoter des yeux. Tiens, enfin, la belle au bois dormant se réveillait. Avec un peu de chance, j'allais pouvoir partir plus tôt.

« Donc, tu es réveillé, heureusement, comme ça, Akashi arrêtera de s'inquiéter. Il arrêtera de m'énerver à te surveiller, lors de ses absences.

C'était un peu exagéré, mais bon, autant essayé de lui faire comprendre, qu'attendre n'était pas une vertu pour moi. Suite à cela, je profitais de son trouble pour l'observer. Tout parait classique chez lui, à premier vue, sauf ses yeux, je les connaissais, mon petit frère de cœur avait les mêmes. Même, si la couleur était différentes, je parle plus de l'expressivité de leur pupille. Tous les deux, avaient des yeux perdus, enfin, Akashi, jusqu'à peu, par contre je pouvais lire aussi de l'attachement, pouvant peut-être dans l'avenir aller jusqu'à un amour fou, si cela ne commençait pas à déjà être le cas.

Sans doute, à cause de mon observation, pouvant être prolongée, l'autre commença lui aussi, à m'observer. Je compris bien assez vite, que je le troublais, et qu'il ne savait pas quoi me dire. Ce fut pour cela, que je pris les devants, en me présentant.

« Je m'appelle Mayuzumi Chihiro, enchanté.

Je le vis ouvrir les yeux en grand, suite à un choc émotionnel, c'était sur, qu'il ne devait pas se douter, de tomber sur moi, dès son réveil.

« Enchante… je suis…

« Je sais, après tout, c'est moi, qui est tiré sur l'homme pour te sauver de ce pétrin.

« C'était donc bien toi, qui m'a sauvé, merci.

« De rien, mais c'était surtout parce qu'Akashi m'a demandé de le faire.

« Peut-être, sauf que tu aurais pu te défiler, ne pas me surveiller, et donc ne pas tirer.

« Nul doute que j'aurais pu faire cela, toutefois, rares, sont les fois où, il me demande quelque chose, en ajoutant que je ne reviens jamais sur ma parole. D'ailleurs, je suis un habitué des armes à feu, alors tirer ne me dérange pas, si c'est cela qui te gêne.

« Un habitué, qu'est ce que cela veut dire ?

« Je suis le fils d'un grand général de police, du coup, depuis petit, je baigne dans des activités d'armes à feu. De ce fait, maintenant, j'ai un niveau très élevé, je suis après tout, un des meilleurs snipers du pays.

« Tu es vraiment incroyable.

Ce petit brun était très naïf, s'émerveillant pour un rien, cependant cela lui conférait un charme adorable. Je compris à cet instant, pourquoi ce foutu gosse de riche, m'a harcelé, pour que je l'aide. Même si, le tir, n'était pas un ordre, mais une action de moi-même. Au moment, où je l'avais vu vomir, une vague de colère m'avait envahi.

Une colère fine, mais sourde, violente. Avant même d'avertir Akashi, qui avait l'air de l'avoir prévu à mon grand dam, j'avais attrapé mon fusil, que j'avais chargé, me préparait à viser pour tirer. Comme je ne devais pas les tuer, je tirais simplement sur la jambe de l'homme, pour le faire stopper ses mouvements. Néanmoins, tout cela, il n'a pas à le savoir, après tout, je n'aimais pas avoir l'air gentil, comme un agneau.

« Ah, peut-être devrais-je te tenir au courant des événements ?

« Quels événements ?

« Akashi ne t'a rien dit, pour que tu agisses comme d'habitude. Hier, après-midi, après t'avoir parlé, il s'est douté, que tu n'allais pas l'écouter, c'est pour cela, que j'ai été contacté. Je te suivais à distance, le tenant au courant de ton avancement. Comme cela, nous avons pu prendre en flagrant délits, les colors.

« Comment a-t-il su, qui étaient mes ravisseurs ?

« Tu t'es présenté sous le nom d'Alis color, or ce nom de famille, n'est absolument pas inconnu, à la fois dans le milieu noble, puisque c'est une famille de pouvoir, mais aussi dans le milieu judiciaire.

« Que veux-tu dire ?

« Sans faire exprès, tu t'es présenté sous le nom de leur défunt fils, suite à cette perte tragique, ces parents sont devenus fous de chagrin, faisant multiples coups bas, et illégaux, tel que le trafic d'organes, de drogues, de femmes etc. Sauf que, vu leur richesse, cela était très dur de réussir à les inculper, toutefois, grâce à cet événement, on a réussi à avoir une preuve, suffisamment solide, pour réussir.

« Comment es-tu au courant de tout cela, c'est vraiment très impressionnant ?

« Je suis en relation avec la police, depuis très longtemps, ami d'Akashi, tu crois que cela ne suffit pas ?, dis-je sur un ton à la rigolade.

«C'est vrai, c'était vraiment une question bête, désolé.

J'avais réussi à le détendre un peu, allant même jusqu'à le faire rigoler doucement.

« Au faites, je me demandais…comment le dire ?

« Oulà, mon petit, traine pas en longueur avec moi. Je ne suis guère patient. Alors, accouche !

« Pourquoi Akashi aide quelqu'un comme moi ?

Ô, ce n'était que cela, qui le travaillait. Cela ne servait à rien de se mettre dans un état pareil, surtout pour si peu. Toutefois, sentant son besoin de savoir, j'acceptais de lui répondre, même si, c'était plus mon point de vue, que celui de mon petit frère.

« Je ne dispose que de mon point de vue, car malgré ma connaissance élevé dans ce domaine, je ne lis pas dans les pensées, et ce même si, c'est mon petit frère de cœur. Est-ce d'accord ?

« Oui, je suis désolé de vous embêter…

« Ce n'est rien. Alors… par où commencer ? Peut-être par le début oui c'est une bonne idée. Je vais te raconter notre histoire, peut-être que le début ne va pas avoir de rapport avec ta question, mais on va y venir. Alors… C'était en primaire, j'étais en dernière année, Akashi deux années de moins que moi, il venait d'être transféré ici. Honnêtement, ce n'est pas du jour au lendemain, que l'on est devenu ami. Bien au contraire, j'ai une très faible présence, je suis même étonné, que tu arrives à me voir sans problème. A cause de ça, les autres m'oubliaient très souvent, j'avais ainsi pour dire, aucun véritable ami. Lui, un riche héritier, beaucoup trop stoïque, pour son âge, se trouvait dans la même situation que moi, ou du moins en apparence.

« Que veux-tu dire ?

« Contrairement à moi, qui suis asociale, lui, ne l'est pas, et à donc essayé de s'approcher. Mais, tous soit l'utilisaient, soit restaient avec lui par peur. Aucun n'était un véritable ami, ce qui le faisait énormément souffrir. Parfois, se croyant seul, je le voyais pleurer, cela me peinait, mais comme, je ne savais pas ni quoi faire, ni quoi dire je restais à l'écart, et le regardait. Nous nous sommes réellement rencontrés, vers mai pour la journée des cadeaux de fête des mères. Ce jour là, Akashi affichait une mine plus triste, moins blasé que d'ordinaire, et n'avait rien fait comme cadeau.

« Elle était déjà décédée ?

« Oui, l'an dernier. Son père, l'ayant délaissé, il avait du panser ses blessures, comme un enfant le pouvait, c'est-à dire très peu efficacement. Cette journée lui rappelait ce manque, et on ne pouvait pas le blâmer. Ce fut cette fois, que n'en pouvant plus de le voir si triste, je l'ai pris dans mes bras, et ne l'ai plus lâché, jusqu'à que ses larmes se calment. Je n'ai jamais été physique, mais cette fois-ci, fut une exception à la règle.

« C'es beau.

« Maintenant, revenons à nos moutons. Tu as exactement les mêmes yeux, que lui à l'époque. Tu as des yeux perdus comme lui, empli de souffrance. Il s'est sans doute, vue à travers toi, comme c'est le cas pour moi, c'est pour cela qu'il t'a aidé, en grande partie.

« En grande partie ? C'est-à dire, qu'il y en a une autre ?

« Pour l'autre, je pense que…

Ce fut à cet instant, que quelqu'un toqua à la porte, s'ouvrant sur celui, de qui on parlait.

Changement de point de vue, passage de point de vue Mayuzumi à extérieur.

Suite à l'intrusion du rouge, l'ainé reprit sa dernière phrase, tout en se levant :

« Je disais, pour l'autre motivation, je pense que le mieux est de lui demandé.

Après cela, le fantôme disparut, un petit sourire aux lèvres, les laissant, tel un spectre, dans un petit silence gênant, qui ne se brisa pas pendant quelques minutes.

Le petit brun ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire, face à son air embêté, le rouge prit la parole en douceur :

« Je suis content, que tu te sois révélé tu dois être encore un peu fatigué veux-tu te reposer ?

« Non, c'est bon, je n'ai repris connaissance, que depuis une grosse demi-heure. Alors, cela peut aller.

« D'accord je partirai d'ici dans quinze minutes pour ne pas trop te fatiguer. Au faites, juste par curiosité, de quoi vous parliez Chihiro et toi ? C'est rare, qu'il parle à quelqu'un, alors cela me surprend.

« Il m'a raconté votre rencontre, parce que je me demandais, pourquoi tu t'occupes de quelqu'un comme moi.

« Un miracle est arrivé, tu lui a fait formuler plus de deux phrases !

« J'ai encore une question, si ce n'est pas indiscret.

« Je t'écoute.

« Si, la plus grande partie de ma protection, était que je te ressemblais, c'est quoi la plus petite partie ?

Suite à cette question, l'héritier rougit quelques secondes, détournant pour la première fois le regard. Savoir qu'être attiré par les garçons, était gênant, qui plus est, lorsque la personne, pour qui on a le béguin, savait pas mal de choses sur toi et te demandait sans le vouloir, de te faire avouer ton amour.

Cela était plus dur que prévu pourtant le rouge ne manquait pas de courage, sauf que l'idée de le perdre, de le dégoutter, l'effrayait au plus haut point. Néanmoins, lui devant une réponse, le riche s'avança doucement, pour poser dans un mouvement hésitant et doux, ses lèvres sur celle de Furihata.

D'abord surpris, Kouki mit quelques secondes à réagir, ce qui fit, que l'autre retira ses lèvres, croyant au refus. Voyant, le mouvement de recul de son sauveur, le plus petit prit son courage à deux mains, refusant de laisser partir le trop plein de bonheur et de douceur, que lui avait procuré ce baiser, tellement court pour lui.

L'ex prisonnier attrapa, comme il le put, le rouge, qui le voyant mal se tenir, par peur de le blesser, se rapprocha pour l'empêcher de tomber du lit. Profitant de l'occasion, le malade posa à son tour ses lèvres, avec toujours un peu d'inquiétude, sur celles du rouge. Cette fois-ci, aucun problème ne se posa.

Une douce sensation de planer, les envahit tous les deux, leurs cœurs battaient à tout rompre, pour au final, devoir se quitter à regret. A peine, lâchés, tous les deux se rapprochèrent presque immédiatement, pour s'embrasser une nouvelle fois. Pendant quelques temps, où aucune durée ne pouvait être mise, ces deux là s'embrassèrent, et se collèrent pour ne pas se lâcher.

Mais, au final, la fièvre du malade revint, ce qui du les faire arrêter. Alors, Akashi, faisant appel à tout son bon sens, le força à retourner se coucher. Sauf que, pour que Kouki arrête de se plaindre, il se mit aussi, avec lui dans la lit, ce qui eut l'air de le satisfaire pour le moment.

Ce qu'aucun des deux amoureux ne vit, fut sans aucun doute, que deux personnes les observaient au loin. Tous les deux, le sourire aux lèvres, l'un avec des cheveux rouges clair, les yeux brillants de bonheur, de voir ces deux là ensemble, l'autre, beaucoup plus stoïque, renforcé par ses éternels cheveux gris, alias Chihiro.

D'un regard d'accord, les deux s'éloignèrent, pour les laisser à leur intimité, l'un partant voir son petit ami, aux cheveux bleu, qui l'attendait chez lui, pour passer la fin de la semaine avec lui. Ses yeux, qui pourtant jusque là, étaient assez inexpressifs, démontraient, maintenant, une petite touche de joie, mais cela était infime. Sans doute, il leur donnerait des conseils plus tard.

Quant à l'autre, ses yeux se fermèrent avec joie, pour doucement, disparaître, à jamais, toutefois au moment de sa disparition définitive, ce fantôme laissa échapper, une phrase, d'une voix douce, qui fut entendue dans le sommeil des deux tourtereaux, et les oreilles du sniper, telle une prière intérieure :

« Qu'importe les classes sociales, il y a quelque chose, que rien, ni personne, ne peut entraver, est, cela est l'amour….

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu, un petit review, cela fait toujours plaisir. Allez, à bientôt.**


End file.
